Black Fox in Kirkwall
by ProphetOfTruthAndLies
Summary: Fate can play a major role is someone's life... it can be for you or against you. Eveything was going good then Vivian finds out about her "Fate". Can she escape it, even in a different world? OCx? SLOW UPDATE ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I sadly ****do not own the Dragon Age and any of its characters Or Assassin Creed Brotherhood and its characters. :( But I do own the Plot and my character Vivian.**

**This chapter is not beta'd and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be very grateful!**

**So please enjoy and tell me that you think so far.**

* * *

><p>"Get back here thief!" was just a normal occurrence in my life.<p>

I quickly climbing the nearest building and ran the rooftop. I could hear the rooftop guards yelled at me to get down but I just kept running and jumping to the nearest rooftop. Thank god for all the training my 'Mother' and 'Father' put me through. I quickly made my way to the ground and hide in a nearby flower cart.

I couldn't help smirk as the guards ran past. I waited a minute or two just to make certain it was safe. As I jumped out a few passerby's stepped back in shock but I paid them no mind as I shook the flower from my clothes. (Think the standard Thief outfit from the Multiplayer game. Just add a black hooded cloak.) I pushed my black bangs out of my blue eyes and quickly fixed my hood.

I made my way to my father's hideout, it took a little longer then it should have since I had to take a less indirect route because of guards. As I walked towards the building I noticed Papa Volpe sitting on a bench nearby so I quickly made my way over at sat next to him.

"So my little Kit," I couldn't help but smile at the pet name. "How did it go?"

I handed him the letters I had stolen earlier from the guards. "Here you are _Padre_."

"An excellent job as always Kit," he pocketed the letters. "Now, Vivian, I have an important job for you. But let's talk in a more private place."

We made our way into the _La Volpe Addormentata_ and into his office.

I knew the fun was over and it was time to be serious.

"As you already know Ezio is out getting rid of Da Vinci inventions in one fell swoop so he will be occupied for quite some time. One of my informants has told me of a secret meeting later tonight at the_Anfiteatro Flavio_. I would like for you to go and see what the Borgia are up to."

"Of course Padre," I said as I gave a slight bow. "It would by my pleasure." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up quickly slightly confused.

"Vivian, I also have something else I would like to discuss with you," he walked a little a ways and turned his back. "When this is all over I have decided that you are going to stay here and be the new leader for this guild." I almost fell over from the shock!

"Wha-"

"You have been an Assassin in the brotherhood for 3 years now and I cannot think of a better person to take over." He turned at looked at me with those violet eyes that still made me feel like a little child. I lightly rubbed the scar on my left ring finger that marked me as an assassin.

"Do you know why I decided to train you?" I shook my head. I had honestly never thought about it.

"I had thought Paola had asked you to."

"You were quite young when we first met, six I believe. You actually pickpocket me, needless to say I was impressed. I was the one that told Paola about you so she would take you in."

I just stared at him in shock. I found it hard to wrap my head around that if I hadn't apparently pick pocketed La Volpe then I would have died on the street most likely.

My emotions were on a high and before I realized it I was hugging La Volpe who was hugging me back.

"Thank you for everything," I couldn't help but whisper.

"You are a daughter to me in everything sense but blood," he gave me a little squeeze before putting me at arm's length. I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

"You should start getting prepared for tonight," he gave my shoulders a pat before pulling away. "I have some business to take care of. I will see you after your mission tonight," and with that I was standing alone trying to figure what exactly what just happened.

I sat down thinking about everything from my past.

_I wondered through the rainy streets, my steps making splashes but soon I lost my footing and fell to the ground. With little strength I had left I rolled over on my back. Staring up at the raining sky I had finally giving up on live. I closed my eyes and hoped for a slightly peaceful death._

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps and slowly looked to see what I thought was an angel to take me to my death. _

_She was older; her dress was red velvet, going down to the floor, and jewelry in her hair._

_"Hmmm…" she said as she looked at me. "My name is Paolo." The woman said with a soothing voice. "What is your name, little one?" _

_I hesitated for a moment but answered, "I don't have one, __signora__." _

"_Well I'll have to give you one won't I?" She smiled at me and I knew I was saved._

I shook my head as I left the memory.

"I need to get my head on the mission," I said as I stood up.

I left the _La Volpe Addormentata_ and went to the bank pulled out some money and restocked on supplies that I needed.

All too soon it was time to go to the Coliseum. Little did I know that I was going to have my fate changed…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry people things will get interesting fast. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own the Dragon Age and any of its characters Or Assassin Creed Brotherhood and its characters. :( But I do own the Plot and my character Vivian.**

**I have to say I am kind of shocked that people are in fact reading my work. Now if only people would Review *Accusing Look!* **

**Same as the pervious chapter this is not beta'd and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be very grateful!**

**So enjoy and please tell me that you think so far.**

* * *

><p>I sat down to catch my breath from the climb up to the top of the Anfiteatro Flavio. After a few minutes I quickly began to make my way down to found a place to stay hidden till I found what I was looking for. I didn't have to wait long because soon a large group of soldiers came into my view. But that really caught my eye was something I didn't expect. In the middle of the group was what looked like an old lady who was tied up in… chains?<p>

They move to the center of the Coliseum and I quickly but carefully made my way closer to the group and decided to listen in on what they were saying.

"Tell us what we want to know hag!" yelled the leader of the group. What shocked me was that the old woman just… laughed!

"I see no point in tell you what you already known." Her accent sounded… English I believe but she spoke like Italian was her first language!

She even kept laughing even when the leader put a dagger to her throat.

"Tells us about your powers, we know you are not human! We have witnesses!" He said hysterically.

"You are a fool if you think you can get anything out of me!" He drew his arm back to strike the woman but I acted quicker. I threw one of my throwing knives and hit him in the neck. I quickly jumped down from my hiding spot and ran to the old lady. I threw a smoke bomb down and quickly went to work. I started slashing I was able to kill about 7 before the smoke cleared. I stood waiting for one of them to attack but they just stood there. I turned around only to see an arrow in my face I quickly ducked and rolled away. But when I looked back I almost fell over.

The arrow was still in the air and the guards were… still. There was an eerie silence but the trance was the broken by the old lady laughing. Looking at her the chains were nowhere to be seen. She looked me over and nodded as if she approve.

"What sorcery is this?" I asked her with my Schiavona sword pointing at her.

"Just a trick I picked up over the years." She gave a smirk and crossed her arms.

"I… don't understand… what are you?"

"In simple terms I would be called a witch," she flicked her wrist and fire formed in her hand. I couldn't keep my mouth from falling open.

"This is unreal…" Not believe what was happening.

"You humans tend to think so," she gave a laugh as she extinguished the flame. "But we have more important thing to discuses Vivian."

I immediately a warning come on in my mind.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? And what do you want?" I gave her a glare and I held my Schiavona sword in my hands ready for anything.

"So many questions but I will answer to make you feel better. You may call me Flemeth. As for how I know you name it's because I know your fate, which I have changed."

"What do you mean… changed my fate?" I said still glaring at her with no belief.

She turned her attention to the arrow from earlier that still floated in the air. "When I came to this place I looked at its timeline. That arrow was meant to take your life and if I had not traveled to this world what would have originally happened was that," she looked at me suddenly which gave me a deadly chill down my spine. "You would have been killed."

"I don't believe you!" I could help but yell at her.

"One of your… thief comrades gave you leader false information. Those guards would have known you were coming and killed you without a second thought. They wanted to make an example of you for the rest of your little Order. So I decided that you dying would have been a waste of your skills."

I felt myself fall to my knees as I stared at the floating arrow. My emotions were running a mile a minute.

Anger because I can't believe I would have died because of a traitor!

Happiness because I am alive!

Shock because this woman, this witch saved my life.

Suspicion because there must be a reason she did all this.

I couldn't help but turn to her and ask… "Why? They must be something you get out of this?"

"You are a smart one. I'm glad I picked you. Original I wanted the one called Ezio Auditore but it turns out he's quite important and has something's to start and finish. So I went with the next best thing…you. For you see in my world we have some problems that are going to arise and we could use someone with your skills."

"Do I have any choice in this matter? What of my family? My Comrades? The Order?" Even to myself I sounded desperate.

"No you do not," her voice was as cold as her eyes when she looked at me. "You either come with me or you die here… it is your choice."

My blood ran hot with anger at this!

"So am I to be a pawn then?" I asked with anger.

"Hardly," she gave a laugh. "You will have your will to choose what you do and how you do it,"

I took a deep breath to keep from doing something I would regret. "So If I say no… I die? Just like that?"

"Is it that hard to understand girl? Yes you will die," I could tell she was losing her patience.

"If I go with you… to your world… what will happen here?" I could help but ask.

"You still die," I stared at her in shock. "Your 'death' does play a role for minor future events. Don't worry you will be avenged for what happens…"

"So I can never return?" I could not stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

"No you cannot," I saw just a little sympathy in her expression.

I could feel tears fall from my eyes at the thought of never see my family and companions again.

"Fine I'll go with you…but please tell me… do we win against the Borgia?"

"Yes you do," she waved her hand and I felt my eye grow heavy, soon darkness consumed me as I gave my last goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Next Dragon Age II! Also if my readers would like a translation of the italian used please let me know.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own the Dragon Age and any of its characters Or Assassin Creed Brotherhood and its characters. :( But I do own the Plot and my character Vivian.**

**I would like to thank **_**LittleAssassinX **_**for the Review and boosting up my spirits! You rock in my book! :D**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**To the people who are reading this story! I have a Poll up on my Profile that lets you decide who Vivian will "end up with" it could be the Champion Garret Hawke, Broody Fenris, Choir boy Sebastian Vael, Angsty Anders, or the Storyteller Varric Tethras… and even then… it could be Friendship or Rival or a combination of both… should I make a poll for that too? Hmmm… so many was to decide.**

**Same as the pervious chapter this is not beta'd and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be very grateful!**

**So enjoy and please tell me what you think... this is my longest chapter so far FYI! **

* * *

><p>I sat in the corner of a tavern called The Hanged Man. It was a place where people could come any hour of the day to do desperate, crazy, or embarrassing things that they wouldn't remember in the morning.<p>

So far I have been in... Kirkwall for 4 month.

It had taken the first month for my mind to adjust to one minute everything being normal… well as normal as it can get living as an assassin to I save an old woman from getting killed, who turns out to be a witch who then tells me that I was going to die if she hadn't intervened, asked me if I wanted to live which I said yes and then I wake up in a dark ally and have to build my life from scratch. _Cazzo la mia vita!_ (Fuck my life!)

Luckily, Flemeth didn't totally leave me in the dark about this world. She gave me some scrolls to better understand it and now I speak English… I mean Thedas…ian? I'm not even sure. I have a… home/hideout of sorts. It's in Lowtown on the top floor of an abandon building it can't be accessed unless you can climb buildings. So far it seems like I was the only one who could.

I also quickly found out that wearing my assassin gear in public wasn't as easy to blend in like it was at home so I was reduced to wear normal clothes instead so I could "Hide in plain sight". But even then I took it to a new level. I made myself a wig; Paolo had taught me how to make them when the courtesans wanted a new look for their customers. It took a while to get the material I need but it happened. I changed my wavy shoulder length black hair to a brown chin length hair. I wore my new hair when I went out in my normal clothes.

The outfit I wore was different then what most women wore here. I had the off-white under shirts that most women wore with their dresses but I just made myself a vest and pants to go with it. I still wore my original boots and gloves. I couldn't find anything I liked or that wasn't in bad condition.

When I wasn't gathering information I was doing some good in the Docks, Lowtown, and Darktown as they are called. One person who was in my information quite a bit was one Garret Hawke, I haven't met him in person because he always on the move going from one place to another. Since it seems like he the only one who cares about what goes on in this place he has been an unseen ally to me.

On my mission to become more aquatinted with Kirkwall I had ventured to the Gallows… and left immediately. Apparently they have… Templar's here as well. And I had to drag myself away before I killed someone. As I learned more about them and their ways I had almost the same amount of hatred form them as the original ones. Some of them did "good" but most just used it was a way to torture the… Mages from what I have seen.

In my spare time I have been… taking "care" of Slave traders and bandits. And in my missions I have made some allies who could supple me with necessities as well as information.

The… people I have seen and interacted with are quite… unusual. Flemeth's scrolls told of Elves, Dwarves, and Qunari. I still find it hard to believe such… people exist.

One thing I had prided myself on was I had yet to be notice and that's the way I wanted to keep it. Or at least I thought I had gone unnoticed...

"Have you heard? There's a new Black Fox!" said a drunken patron a few tables away from me. I lifted an eyebrow at this… Black Fox! I haven't heard of him… and what do they mean by new?

"Yeah they say she's Rami Vascal granddaughter or something!" the second answered equally as drunk.

A man from nearby table decided to join in by yelling "What! A woman! How do you figure?"

Could it be me they were talking about? No! But it is possible that the people I have been helping would talk about a mysterious figure. Actually it was a given fact they would talk… damn it all to hell!

All of a sudden a group of people walked up to the drunken patrons. It was quite an odd group of men, let me tell you.

The first one to catch my eye was quite handsome in a rugged sort of way because of the beard. He brushed his black hair out of his bright amber eyes. His outfit was armor made of crimson leather with a strange staff on his back. He was obviously the leader with the way the others followed him.

To the leader's right the next company just screamed noble! Dark brown hair slicked back showing his blue eyes. His white armor was very regal. He carried a matching bow on his back. A part of me didn't like him because he reminded me of a Borgia in the way he held himself. Other part of me wonder way he was with this ragtag group.

To the leader's left was a blond dwarf, he was beardless which was strange. Most dwarves I have seen have some kind of facial hair. Aside from his looks and chest hair what I noticed was the massive crossbow on his back. It made me think of Di Vinci beca-no! I must not think of that life. As I took in the dwarf expression to destract myself I noticed it had an excited look to it as if he had struck gold…

The final companion was an Elf but he was different. White hair was the first thing I noticed then strange white vine tattoos covered his body. How do I know? The openings in his armor gave me a hint. And his armor was quite… frightening. The huge blade on his back finished his look. He gave off an "I will kill you if you mess with me" aura.

"The docks at night you say?" The dwarf answered.

What? I was so focused on taking in the appearances I missed most of the conversation, damn it!

"Yep apparently the Black Fox likes to take out bandits and slavers that try to bring in and take out there… merchandise if you know what I mean."

"So this woman isn't causing trouble?" asked the noble.

"No, if anything she's kinda a hero when you're not around Hawke…" said one of the less drunk patrons.

Wait… Hawke? No it couldn't be…. Could it?

The black haired man gave a little laugh. "Well I have been pretty busy. It's nice to know someone else out there is helping."

"But Hawke said you got that letter saying that if you found this Black Fox you would be rewarded? Isn't that right?" said the noble.

"Well the letter wasn't very detailed as to why I had to find the Black Fox or how I would be rewarded. Hell I couldn't even read the rest of it. It was in gibberish! So the question now is… how do I meet this Fox?"

I felt myself cringe at him saying Fox it seems even in this world I could not escape _perda…_NO! I closed my eyes as tears started to form but I pushed the feeling down. I can't think about him or my old life!

I stood up and tried to get out as quick but as naturally as I could. I was a few feet from the exit when I was grabbed from behind. I gave a yelp at the suddenness of it. It was such a shock I actually froze for a minute.

"Look what I found boys!" yelled a man as he put me on his lap. The stench of ale entered my nose causing me to snap out of shock.

"Let me go!" I began to struggle as I realized I wouldn't be able to use my assassin skills because of the location and the group of men from earlier.

"Ohhhhh, Feisty little wench aren't you? We like'em feisty huh, boys?" the group of men laughed at my struggles.

I felt my anger rise at the "little wench" comment. Yes, I was small compared to other women but that's beside the point.

"Listen here you _bastardo!_ _Mi permetto di andare diritto ora o tu mai avere figli!"_ I didn't even realized I had reverted back to my native tongue I was so angry. (…bastard! Let me go right now or you never have children!)

"Looks like we got ourselves a foreign one," said one of the men in the group laughing.

I was about to give the man a piece of my mind when again I was "manhandled" in a different direction.

Whoever I was thrown to the collision was quite painful and I don't think the person was prepared because I fell to the ground.

_"Che cazzo?"_ (What the fuck?) I said as looked up to see a glove that resembled a metal claw in front of my face. My eyes slowly worked their way up the arm, looking at the white vein like tattoos. I didn't even realize that I had placed my hand in his till I was looking up at his face.

I looked at the white lines curved gracefully beneath his lower lip down his chin and neck. I looked back up and meet his green eyes. They were hard and grim but as they looked at me they seemed sort of shocked for some reason. I let go of his hand and I quickly looked down after noticing I had been staring. I moved to back away from him only to be pulled towards him. I gave a gasp of shock because I thought it was for a… different reason he did it but I was proven wrong when I heard a man's yell soar past me.

I must have had a funny look on my face as I looked where the 'flying' man had come from because the Dwarf gave a laugh at my expression.

"You seemed shocked?" He was right but not for the reasons he thought. I looked back at the elf for a second before looked down at the ground. A fight had been going on a few feet of me and somehow I had missed it… and all because of him!

I jumped as a hand landed on my shoulder. I jerked to see it was the leader…Hawke… and again left my breath catch. Close up he looked even better.

"Are you alright?" the voice made me almost swoon. And the honest look on his face didn't help either; it looked like he actually cared!

I put my hand on my head as I tried to get my thoughts straight.

"I am… fine," I said as I took a deep breath.

"Why don't you sit down?" I looked to see the Dwarf giving me a smile.

"That's a good idea," sitting in a chair nearby. I looked at the dwarf and couldn't help but think he was one of the better looking ones I have seen so far.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked the Noble. Even he was good looking up close! I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Paola would be ashamed seeing me acting like a child with a crush… and on multiple men!

_"Oh mio dio... devo essere solitario,"_ I said to myself. Finding a man attractive I can understand but 4 at once! This was almost as bad as the stories that the Courtesans would tell me when was I was a teen. (Oh my god… I must be lonely)

"Please excuse me; it's just a little too much excitement for me." I gave them a small smile. "Thank you for helping me. I know you didn't have to…"

"We were in the neighborhood," said the dwarf with a little laugh.

"Plus we don't let pretty women get treaded less than they should," the leader finished with a charming smile. I could feel the blush on my cheeks worsen. That's when I realized I didn't know who these men were.

"So might I know who my rescuers are?" I said trying to giving them one of my best smiles.

"Allow me to do the introductions, I am Varric Tethras," he gave a little bow. "This is Broody aka Fenris the ex- Tevinter slave," he said as he pointed to the Elf.

"I believe that information was not needed Varric," growled the elf with a rough voice that could turn a person to ice.

"This here is the Exiled Prince Sebastian Vael," pointing to the noble.

The Nob-I mean **Prince **seemed to just ignore Varric's comment as he looked me straight in to eyes. It was slightly unnerving...

"I shudder to think what would have become of you if we hadn't intervened. It seems that the Maker wanted us to save you."

I couldn't help but think he was most likely one of those crazy religious people. Being raised by Courtesans, Thieves, and The Order… it didn't make me a religious person.

"And finally this is Garret Hawke," he said as he pointed to the leader. I couldn't help as my eyes widened in shock. So it was him! This was the man I have been hearing about… I finally met him only to have him "save" me. Oh the irony!

It was then I came up with a plan… I had to meet him as… Black Fox but I could use my normal persona for it to happen.

"So it is you! I have been looking for you!" I said jumping up with excitement. They all looked confused and I knew that this would work… hopefully…

* * *

><p><strong>I know there are mistakes (probably a lot!) You don't have to tell me but that's why I would like a beta! *Puppy dog eyes* Please? Anyone?<strong>

**AND! some reviews would be nice too :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own the Dragon Age and any of its characters Or Assassin Creed Brotherhood and its characters. :( But I do own the Plot and my character Vivian.**

**I would like to thank **_**henxu and cherry-888 **_**for the Reviews! You guys are Awesome! **

**POLLS SO FAR!**

**3 for Garret, 3 for Fenris, 2 for Sebastian, 1 for Varric and poor Anders has 0…**

**Same as the pervious chapter this is not beta'd and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be very grateful!**

**I started working so between that, eating, and sleep. I'm trying to find time to write which is harder than I thought…. Oh well, that's life. ****So enjoy and please tell me what you think... that means REVIEW! Please and thank you! :) **

* * *

><p>I nodded my head in thanks as a drink was placed in front of me. I looked a crossed the table at the other occupant. My blue eyes met the amber eyes of Garret Hawke. He sent his friends on their way to talk to me privately. They didn't seem very happy but listened to him any ways. I couldn't help but give a silent cheer for my luck in all this.<p>

As I tried to start the conversation I found myself distracted by his looks…

I found quickly he was one of those men that the longer you looked at him the more attractive he became. Being raised by Courtesans I was by no means a virgin, I did partake in the pleasures of the body when I had that…itch to scratch. This did not help me so I had to tap into some of my assassin training to kept my mind from wandering to what it would be like to have those muscular arms around me in passion, his lips on mine, or feel his beard against my-

"So… you were looking for me?" he said in a charming way to break the silence snapping me out of my… thoughts.

"Yes!" I said rushed as I felt a blush come to my cheeks from my thoughts. "I mean… not me… well yes I was looking for you but not because I was it's because-" a hand covered my mouth stopping me from rambling. I looked to see the hand was Hawke's (who had moved to sit closer to me so he could reach) and that he was laughing at me. I must have looked like a tomato because I felt even more blood rush to my cheeks that I felt actually dizzy.

"I'm 25 years old for Christ Sake! I don't blush, I make men blush! This is not how this was supposed to be!" I thought angrily at myself. I was quickly pulled out of my angry thoughts when Hawke pulled his hand away from my mouth and it on my hand. I stared at hand in shock at the gesture.

"Please forgive me for laughing but your little rant got the better of me." I looked at his face to see a sincere expression on it.

"Now why don't we start with your name?" he smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze before removing it. I quickly looked away so I wouldn't blush.

"Maria," I said since it was the first name to pop into my head.

"Lovely name,"…did he just wink at me? No I'm just seeing things. "I'm Garret Hawke but you already know that. You can call me Hawke, most people do but if you like you can call me Garret." He gave let another charming smile. I was starting to believe his power was to charm people.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you were looking for me? You can take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and get my thoughts in order to think of a story to help me.

"A… friend of mine heard you were looking them. Which is apparently funny because they were going to introduce themselves to you in a few days," I said looking him in the eyes. He had a more serious look now.

"And who is this friend?" I could tell by the tone he knew who the "them" was but wanted to still be told.

I leaned forward and said in a hushed tone the Black Fox. He nodded his head in understand and said. "I have a few questions, if you don't mind?"

"Ask."

"First… Fox is a woman, right?" he gave me a sheepish look.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the bizarre question and look on his face.

"Hey! No need to laugh! It is a very serious question! Since no one has seen Fox up close its good to know if she is, in fact a women," he said trying to give logic to his strange question but he too was laughing. I couldn't help but noticed it was quite a lovely laugh.

Trying to control my laughter I did tell him she was a woman. After we both calmed down he looked at me seriously.

"How did Fox know I was looking for her? I only just got the letter today."

"The Black Fox has her ways Messere Hawke. For all you know she could have been the one to send it to you," I knew this idea was wrong because I didn't send it but I couldn't help gave him a little smile as I saw him thinking about it. He shook his head and then asked. "You said friend earlier…" he left the rest unsaid.

I put a sad look on my face for some effect. "I owe her so much. She not only saved my life. She helped me start a new one here as well." I grinned sadly on the inside at my little story since it was Paola I was thinking of.

"I see," As I looked at Hawke I saw a look of sympathy then sadness crossed his eyes. He quickly focused on me again and changed the subject. "How do I meet Fox?"

I decided to have some fun and gave a laugh that seemed to catch him a little off guard. "Messere, you don't find the Fox. She finds you," I gave him a look. "As I said before she wanted to meet you even before the letter," this of course was only haft true. I didn't really have a need to see him. I thought if I met him, I met him.

"She will most likely come see you in a day or two depending if she is busy or not." He seemed to think for a minute and then smiled at me.

"One more question?" I nodded my head at him giving him permission to ask.

"They say that she rivals the beauty of Andraste herself. Since you know her… is she as beautiful as they claim?" I was about to answer when I realized something. This man has been sitting with me for more than a half an hour. He has to know my face and voice by now. _Merda!_ I had to quickly think of an idea. (shit)

"I wouldn't know Messere, she…she wears a mask that covers her face," I said looking at my hands then at him. The look on his face showed I threw him through a loop. I smiled on the inside at this.

"A ...mask?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she likes her privacy," I said with a slightly joking tone. I then realized I was going to have to make some adjustments to my outfit. "I believe I must head home before it gets too late Messere Hawke," I said standing up. He quickly stood up as well and grabbed my hand causing me to tense at the suddenness of it.

"When you met her next please tell her I do not want to fight… only talk," he gave me another sincere look that caused my stomach to do flips.

"Of course," I heard myself say as I started at him. I have another charming smile that I couldn't help but return. I was about to pull my hand back when I felt his lips on it. My eyes went wide as my heart jumped into my throat at the feeling he caused.

"I certainly do hope we meet again Maria," as I looked into my eyes I couldn't help but say.

"As do I."

And I don't know how I did it but I soon found myself in my house trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Oh Vivian what have you gotten yourself into..." I said as I sat on my bed. I gave a sigh and pulled my wig off letting my wavy black hair fall back in its place. As I stood up to get changed for the night, I ran my fingers thought it to get rid of some knots and to ease the stiffness of it.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting," I thought to myself as I prepared to turn in for the night. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of different ways I could meet Hawke to shock or surprise him.

"Yes, tomorrow is defiantly going to be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Review to let me know! *Hint*Hint* :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own the Dragon Age and any of its characters Or Assassin Creed Brotherhood and its characters. :( But I do own the Plot and my character Vivian.**

**I would like to thank **_**henxu and cherry-888 **_**again****for the Reviews! And a special thanks to **_**LittleAssassinX **_**for the support!**** You guys are Amazing! **

**POLLS STILL THE SAME AS LAST CHAPTER**

**3 for Garret, 3 for Fenris, 2 for Sebastian, 1 for Varric and poor Anders still got no love…**

**Same as the pervious chapter this is not beta'd and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be very grateful!**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think... that means REVIEW! Please and thank you! :) **

* * *

><p>I covered my mouth as I gave a long yawn.<p>

"Stay awake," I thought to myself as I lightly slapped my face. For the pass hour I have been laying on the canopy of a bed which was the bed of Garret Hawke. Yes I had snuck into his room, which was quite a nice room by the way. The day after I met him as Maria, I made it my research and fix up day.

Before I went gathering information I fixed up my Assassins outfit… it needed to be repaired. But I also made myself that masked I needed. I decided to have it cover from below my eyes in a thin dark blue material. My hood could handle the rest of my face.

I had learned, early on, that the people here don't help "foreigners" too much so when I would out gathering information I would try to talk without my accent. Which turned out to be harder than I thought. But I have gotten slightly better. My main problem would be Hawke. As Maria I talked with my natural accent so I would have to try to hide it.

But moving on to the information I gathered, I asked around about the first Black Fox and it seems that he was born Lord Remi Vascal in 8:63 Blessed Age about 70 years pervious of today's 9:34 Dragon Age.

I learned that the Black Fox was a dashing thief and rogue who went on to inspire so many tales of his exploits and that it is nearly impossible to determine today which are true and which are merely fabricated legend. Despite his coming from nobility, he has become something of a hero of the common people. But now people speak mostly of his 'Granddaughter' and how she is bringing honor to the Fox name. I asked about her looked and got a lot of different answers, blond, red, white, black every color you can think of is what people told me of her hair. And her eyes go from her bring blind to eyes of a demon! I couldn't help but laugh at it all.

But then I asked about Hawke I was bombarded with answers about everything he had done in the 4 years of him coming to Kirkwall. The man gets around I'll give him that.

The next day (which was earlier today) I decided to follow him around when I could. In one day he went from Hightown, to Darktown, back to Hightown, then to the mountains for a while (which I did not follow him), to Lowtown, and finally back to his Estate. As I previously said… the man gets around.

Throughout the day he had different companions with him for different missions. I recognized Varric the dwarf who was the only companion he had with him at all times. I learned his other companion's names from the banters they have, which many were actually quite funny to hear. There was Aveline Vallen the Guard-Captain I had seen her before when I would be out gathering information. Anders the Ex- Gary Warden Mage. I was defiantly going to find out more about these Gray Wardens. Next was the pirate Isabela, she just screamed courtesan with the way she dressed, walked, and talked. The other companion was an Elf Mage named Merrill who just seemed… awkward at times. And of course he would sometimes have Fenris and Sebastian with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I went on full alert as I heard the door closed I could help but feel excited at what his reaction was going to be.

"I see Varric's has taken it upon himself to add certain embellishments to me journal," I heard him say with a slightly annoyed tone.

I could hear him walk towards the door and I felt nervous that he would leave but the feeling was pushed away when I heard him open a chest.

"I could have left the amulet in there and forgotten all about it. What would the witch of done then?" I heard him mutter to himself.

"Witch? Could it be Flemeth he's talking about?" I thought to myself but I pushed it aside for now and decided to make myself know. I stood up quietly and silently made my way down to sit on the end of his bed with my legs crossed. The reaction I got was only partly what I wanted.

He turned around to only jump back in fright then started at me in shock for a sec after that he lunged towards me.

I quickly rolled backwards to end up in a crouched position on his bed only to have to dive to the side to get out of the way of a…strange ball thing. I could tell getting hit by it was not a good idea since it felt a mark on the wall.

I looked at Hawke to see him pulling a strange crescent moon looking staff out of one of the wardrobes. Having a bad feeling that something was going to happen if he gets his hands on it, I ran and tackled him to the ground. As I tried to grab the staff … I was flipped over. Luckily I still had a hold it, so using my body weight I pulled him towards me. I quickly put my feet on his stomach I launched him behind me. The force made him let go of the staff. I threw it away as I raced at him. I quickly sat on his chest my knee on his shoulders and I put my dagger at his throat.

"And here I thought you wanted to talk not fight?" I said in an amused breathless tone.

Realization came to his eyes as he looked up at me.

"Black Fox?" he said in a breathless way that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Yes and you are Garret Hawke, the one who was looking for me." I got up and held out my hand for him to grab.

"Yes that's me," he gave me a smile as he grabbed it. "If you don't mind me asking… how did you get in here without me noticing?" he asked as I pulled him off the ground.

Letting go of his hand I used my thumb to point over my right shoulder at his window. "It was unlocked," I said as I moved to sit on his bed again. "One thing I do like about this place," I crossed my legs and leaned back on my hands. "No rooftop guards." I gave a little chuckle.

He gave me a disbelieving look and said "You mean you climbed the building to get up here?"

"Oh course, what was I suppose to do? Walk through the front door?" I couldn't help but give a sarcastic answer.

I heard him mumble "Would have been nice," as he looked to the fire place and scratched the back of his head. I couldn't help but give a little laugh. He gave another smile then turned serious.

"You're here because of the letter, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I do have it if you would like to read it? I must warn you most of it is gibberish…" Garret said as he reaching into a pocket and held out a piece of paper. I stood up and slowly walked towards him. As I grabbed the paper from him he placed his other hand on mine, stopping me from pulling back. He slowly raised a hand pushing my hood back slight. I looked up and meet his eyes. His hand stopped before it was actually touched my face.

"Why wear a mask?" it was in such a tender voice I stepped back in shock. I pulled my hands away from his and placed the letter in my top for safe keeping.

"I like my privacy," I said before I could think of anything else to say.

I heard him give a chuckle. "That's what Maria said."

"Yes," I could help but chuckle as well at the situation. "She knows me best."

"So you're close?" he moved to sit on his bed.

"To a point," I moved to face the fireplace with my back facing him. "I try not to get close to people."

"Why?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Because of what I do," I said as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"And what do you do?" there was a playful tone to his voice.

"That's something you don't need to know Hawke." I said with a voice serious ignoring his playful one from before.

"I guess I'll just have to ask Maria then. Seeing how she knows you best," He gave a teasing tone. I heard him stand up from the bed to make his way back to me.

A part of my want to change the subject but I was curious as to see if I could find out how he felt about 'Maria'.

"You seem fond of her…" I said in an indifferent tone.

He gave a bark like laugh to my surprise causing me to turn and face him.

"Why jealous?" he gave me a cocky grin. I was now thankful for the mask since it covered the blush that was now on my face.

"NO!" I said trying to keep from getting flustered. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked to the fire again. "She is my friend and I want to make sure your intentions are goo-"I was cut off by a hand pushing my hood back. I acted on instinct. I grabbed the hand with my left pulled it towards me, put my other arm around his neck twisted my body so he went over my back and landed with a hard thud on the ground. I gave him a glare as he started at me with a slight daze…

"Didn't see that one coming…" he said gasping for air.

"Do not do that again!" I stepped away from him. "I'll be leaning now," I made my way on top of his canopy, jumped to the wardrobe and ran up the wall.

"Wait!" I stood in the window and looked down at him; he was sitting on the ground where I had left him. I turned my back to him giving him the cold shoulder.

"I'm sorry. My curiosity got the better of me."

"Not accepted," I heard him start again. "But I will contact you tomorrow. It could be Maria or myself," and with that I left feeling cold, embarrassed, and angry.

I quickly made my way home but not before running into some bandits that I took my angry out on.

When I got in I took off my now bloody outfit when the forgotten letter fell to the floor.

"Damn that Hawke! He made me forgot why I was there in the first place!" I picked up the slightly crumpled letter and opened it

**Hawke, **

**There is a new player in Kirkwall. They are called The Black Fox, it won't be easy but you must find them. And don't worry you shall be rewarded.**

I raised an eyebrow at the short note. But as I looked at the rest of the page my eyes grew wide.

"This is…" I was shocked the rest of the letter was written in the code that my Father used for the Thieve guilds.

_My little Kit, where do I begin? When the old woman came to me about that happened, I wanted to kill her. But then she… somehow showed me what happened and I would not have it any other way. I only wish that I could be different but I know that is not possible. Paola will be heartbroken but understanding. I will avenge your death my daughter have no doubts about that. This man, Hawke, can be trusted. He is somewhat similar to Ezio…_

_You will be missed more then you know. You have done more for The Order then you can imagine. Remember the creed…_

_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..._

"Nothing is true." I read out loud.

_Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..._

"Everything is permitted." I felt tears form in my eyes.

_We work in the dark to serve the Light. We are Assassins._

_But I also want you to live a long and happy life Kit. Find love, marry and have children. I want you to be happy.__ Before I finish I want you to remember one thing. I have never been more proud of anyone then I am of you._

_With love your father, _

_Gilberto_

I felt myself fall to my hands and knees as all the feelings I had pushed down for the past 3 months surfaced. Flashes from my life came rushing to my mind.

Father.

Mother.

Ezio.

Everyone I had been close to… gone.

Before I could stop myself I let out a pained sob and cried. I don't remember how long I cried for but I just remember the noon sun in my eyes as it woke me up from the same spot I had fallen.

* * *

><p>Was the ending rushed? It felt kinda rushed to me... oh well I hope you enjoyed it anyways but review and tell me! :D<p>

Reviews make me happy! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own the Dragon Age and any of its characters Or Assassin Creed Brotherhood and its characters. :( But I do own the Plot and my character Vivian.**

**Sorry for the delay I have been working more then I hoped I would but there's nothing I can really do about it.**

**Since the poll has not changed I'm going to make this a Hawke/OC/Fenris story.**

**Cherry-888: Yes she is! I mean I'll change some things but it will still be awesome!**

**Same as the pervious chapter this is not beta'd and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be very grateful!**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think... that means REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>I didn't leave the house till the sun had started to set. I just kept reading the letter over and over again till I had it memorized by heart. Because of my father's words I feel better about my… situation. I had felt a kind of guilt because of the choice I had made but now that weights been lifted.<p>

As myself I made my way to Lowtown but I was so absorbed by my thoughts I didn't noticed I was being followed…till it was too late.

I was grabbed from behind thrown into an alley. Luckily I rolled and ended on my hands and knees without any major injuries, just a few scrapes and bruises.

"Well well well… looks like we got ourselves a "fighter" boys," I looked to see a large group of men in armor in fount of me. The armor they wore was light and they had no helmets I couldn't help but think amateurs. I looked over the group men in front and behind me. I counted a totally of 12 men including the leader.

"Slavers…"I said quietly looking at them.

"Ooohhhh what a smart little cookie you are!" the leader with mockery since he still heard me. "You see we're just passing through looking for a big fish. Then you decided to swim by and we just couldn't pass it up." The group of men laughed.

I didn't hide the disrespect and disgust from voice, "_Voi insignificante stronzo, si pensa che si possa prendere me?_" (You insignificant asshole, you actually think you can take me?)

He obviously didn't understand me because the Leader just clucked his tongue as if admonishing a stubborn child, "Now, now I'm warning you, just come quietly and we can avoid any trouble."

I choked back a laugh and eyed him coolly, "I'm not going anywhere with you so just back off now, _comprendere_?" (understand?)

The leader of the group glared at me as if trying to be intimidating. I didn't flinch and held his gaze stubbornly. His gaze broke from mine to one of the men behind me, now dubbed Mr._Stupido_, and gave a barely perceptible brisk nod of his head. I wasn't surprised by the rough grip clamping around my middle and a knife to my throat. He brought a ghastly stench with him and because his close proximity it made me want to retch. I kept my face blank and devoid of expression, which they mistook for fear.

"Just tie her up already," the leader demanded impatiently.

"Now why would you want to try and harm a young, little thing like me," I squeezed out with sweetness.

The men eyed me, suddenly wary, not sure what to make of my new tone.

I knew the sudden change to sweetness would give me the time I would need to attack.

I flashed a menacing look as I rammed my head into the chin of my captor, Mr. _Stupiod_. He broke his silence with a cry filled with colorful curses. I turned to the side and jammed the heel of my palm up into his already throbbing jaw causing him to let out a howl of pain. With my other hand I grabbed his hand that was holding that knife and turned it to stab him in the heart. He gave a guttural cry as he fell to the ground dead.

The others were suddenly released from their momentary shocked stillness as they charged at me, the leader yelling, "You fuckin' wench!"

I knew I looked excited as I met their attack because some of the men hesitated.

I neatly ducked as a sword came at face and went to a squat, sticking my right leg out, swinging it back around, and knocking my attacker's legs out from beneath him. He fell back with a fitting yelp, his head hitting the ground with a thud, and then I did a summersault keeping one leg out and slammed it into his face.

I stood up to see another try to grab at me so I side stepped, swung my hand around and chopped him across the front of his throat then the back making him face plant to the ground.

I suddenly stumbled forward when I slashed a crossed the back. I silently thanked god that I had put a light armor under my clothes before I left the house. I whipped around with my eyes shining in fury.

I caught the man's raised hand, holding the sword, with a powerful grab. A swift turn braced my back against his and, with a growl; I thrust his arm back… the wrong way. A deafening crack told me the elbow was broken, and I kicked him to the nearest wall.

Advanced from my right I quickly slammed my elbow into the man's face, dropping the man like a rock.

I looked to see I was surrounded and I knew it was going to get serious. I quickly pulled out the daggers I kept in my boots in case of an emergency… and I think can considered this one.

I would go from countering to offence to defense and back again. This is what it was like…

Duck and slash. Dodge, kick, and stab. Block, roll, and jump kick guy in stomach. Duck, turn, jump, kick, punch then slash. Turn, kick, turn, jump, turn, turn, turn. I would have been dizzy but I was having way too much fun.

"My god, you're tall," I could help but say to the next attacker. I really hate being short.

He grunted and punched. I avoided it easily and executed a flying kick that knocked the man's sword out of his hand. The man blinked and I kicked him in the leg, shattering a kneecap.

All that was left was the leader who looked dazed as to what just happened.

But as I advanced one man struggled to his knees and as I passed I kicked the idiot in the head. The leader finally snapped out of it and yelled "You crazy bitch!" as he tried to back away but I was already within a foot of him.

"You really need to learn how to treat a lady," I growled as I kicked my foot up but changed plans when he bent over to cover himself and kneed him in the face hearing a satisfying crack. He toppled to the ground and didn't stir.

I could feel the sweat move down my back and face as I panted. I couldn't help but give a smile at the feeling of having a good outlet for pent up emotions.

"Well that was unexpected," I heard a familiar voice behind me say and I felt my eyes widen.

As I turned around there he was…

(A/N it was here I was very… very tempted to stop but I decided against the little devil on my shoulder and continued…. And continued I did… here you go!)

As I turned around there he was… Varric.

He was giving me a look like he just found a chest full of gold.

"I had my suspicions but that just proved them. So should I call you Black Fox? Or maybe Maria will do? Or do you go by a different name?" He had a huge smile on his face and little part of my wanted to just smack it right off. He started to pace side to side as an excited look formed on his face.

"Where are you from? Why did you come to Kirkwall? Are the rumors true? Just thinking of the stories you must have get me all giddy," he gave a little laugh at his statement.

"How about we talk somewhere more… private?" I said as I walked towards him giving him a serious look.

"I know just the place," he said with a smile.

~Time lapse~

I couldn't help but wonder why I was sitting the table in Varric's private quarters in The Hanged Man drink a glass of strange wine. One part of my wanted to just walk out and pretend this never happened. But the other wanted to tell someone everything I have had to go through so far in this place. As I looked at Varric, I found myself trusting him. It was most likely because he seemed to be Hakwe's most trusted companion.

"So what would you like to know?" I said before taking a sip of the wine… surprisingly it was good.

"Everything! There are so many questions running through my head I can't even think straight!"

"How about starting with introductions?" I couldn't help but say with a teasing tone.

He gave a laugh and introduced himself.

"And you are?"

"I am called many things; Thief, Murderer, _Assassino_." I rubbed my left ring finger where the branded seal of the Order was hidden under my glove.

"Now Black Fox," interjected Varric.

I gave a laugh. "I didn't even know I was called that till a few minutes before you and your companions walked in."

"Really? That's interesting but now back to your name; it's not really Maria… is it?"

"I was named Vivian by one of my mentors," I gave a sad smile thinking of Paola.

"Named?" he said with a curious tone. Then sympathy came to his face. "You were a slave?"

"I was a stray," I said correcting him. "I was living on the streets. Stealing food, begging people for money… I was trying to stay alive. Right when I had giving up, a woman found me. She took me in, named me, and showed me what I could do."

I looked at Varric to see him frantically writing in a journal. In a way he reminded me of Leonardo as he did that. He looked up when he realized I had stopped talking. "You said what sounded like… assassin earlier?"

"Yes you heard right," I gave a sigh because I knew he was going to ask at some point.

"So which of the rumors is true?" he gave me an eager look.

"Rumors?" I said confused.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked in a nonbeliever tone.

"If you mean Remi Vascal? No he is not my grandfather."

"What? No that's old news! There are two new rumors going around and feel free to tell me if I'm correct. One is that you were once part of the Invisible Sisters but something went wrong and they left you for dead. And now you want revenge."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I didn't know whether if I should be angry or just laugh!

"That's just bizarre!"

"Well that's what I thought too." he said as he wrote more down in his journal.

I couldn't help but feel hesitant about the other rumor. But I asked anyways.

"Well this is the one I believed was true...well till what you said earlier. Apparently you are the daughter of a noble who was sold to the Antivan Crows who then trained you. You ran away and came here to start your own Assassin thing so you can take out the originals one."

I just started laughing I couldn't take it anymore.

"This is just so absurd. People think of the strangest things!" I couldn't help but shake my head at what people can think of. But then again they most have nothing better to do.

"So why are you here in Kirkwall if you don't mind me asking?"

Because an old witch told me I was going to die so I took the easy way out…

"Fate," was all I said. Before he could ask what I meant I heard a knock the door and I dove out of the chair, made my way to his bed and rolled under it just as the door opened.

"Varric!" I heard a voice yell.

"Hello to you to Hawke," I heard Varric say sarcastically.

"Sorry for not waiting for you to open the door but we need to go," I heard Hawke say

"What for?"

"Myself, Aveline, Fenris, Isabela were ambushed by slavers during the last mission we were on. I'm going to need your help on this one," I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Of course!" I heard Varric get up from the chair. "Is it his old master? Or…."

"Some woman named Hadriana and she hiding in the Holding Cave."

"I see. You go ahead I have to finish something real quick. I'll join you in a minute."

"Thank you again Varric," I heard his footsteps leave the room and I made my way from under the bed but unfortunately my wig didn't. As I pulled it out I heard a chuckle. I looked to see Varric smiling at me.

"It seems like the more I learn it only seems brings up more questions. So this would be the real Vivian, hmm?"

I shrugged my shoulders, ran my fingers through my stiff hair, and said "Yes I suppose this is."

"I would love to stay and learn more but I have some business to attend to. I hope we can meet later?" I nodded my head before I even realized it. I think I just wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't judge me.

"Good well I better get going. You know the way out," he turned to leave but after a few steps he stopped. Turning back around he have a wicked smile to me.

"You know… it would be very interesting to have the Black Fox just show up… it would make quite a story." And with that he left. And I was left with a decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Review! And what did you think of the fight scene? Please tell me even if it wasn't good so I can learn what <strong>**not**** to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Sorry for taking so long to update my job has taken over my life! T-T (cries)**

**I have to be honest… My life had been hectic with work, my friends, my family, and love life taking an awesome turn! I kinda forgot about this story… that is till I actually check my email and saw the Favorites, the Alerts, and some reviews (thank you to ****LittleAssassinX (who was my first review!),****henxu, cherry-888, ImmortalScorpio, and tmjay10. Every one of you guys helped me get out of my rut! :D)**

**So I finally found time to write and the muse bunnies have been running ramped in my head. **

**Different story ideas have been going on in my head. One that is purely an Xmen First Class story which involves time traveling! (Cue twilight zone music!) O_o**

**Message/review if I should go through with this idea. I'm not sure yet….**

**One other thing…. in the last chapter I said Vivian hid under Varric's bed…. well there is no under for her to hide…. My bad…**

**Same as always ****chapter this is not **_**beta'd **_**and if anyone would like to beta for me I would be very grateful!**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think... that means REVIEW PEOPLE! :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I had made up my mind. I quickly went to my house and changed. It was then I decided I was going to use the hidden blades I had been working on when I had first gotten here. They still need work but desperate times call for desperate measures.<p>

I left and followed them as quickly as possible. When I finally caught up I could see they had a battle on their hands. Without even thinking I ran and joined in.

Using a rock as leverage I jumped at two men. I kicked one in the face and stepped on the others forcing him to fall to the ground. I rolled, got up, dodged a sword as it tried to stab me, grabbed the guys arm and finally used a hidden blade to stab him in the heart. I pulled him down and rolled over his back to my next target. Before he could react I punched him in the throat and stole him sword. I dodged another guys attack then spun around to stab him in the stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another come at me. As he swung I grabbed his arm turned it so it was backwards to deflect another man's attack. I noticed his shocked look just as I kicked him in the stomach. I twisted the man's arm I still had forcing him to let go as I stabbed him in the back.

I duck just in time as a huge sword came at me. As soon as it passed I shifted to his right, and as he tried to attack me again I forced to sword down then snapped his neck.

I was grabbed from behind but I quickly slammed the back of my head into his. I pushed him to my right and as another man tried to attack me I forced his weapon into the first. I then gave him a head butt and slammed his head into my knee for good measure. Pushing him out of the way I was faced with another man. I blocked his attack and punched him in the face.

As I went to grab my sword I noticed a man coming up behind me. Grabbing his dagger I forced it into his stomach then ducked in time to dodge another sword. I grabbed him throwing him out of the way and decided it was time to use the hidden blades.

As one after another came at me I noticed something…Garret was a few feet from me. He was fighting with such determination I couldn't help but stare… and almost get hit by a sword. I lifted my hand in time to stop it but it broke my hidden blade. As I fell a sword came at my face but stopped a few inches from it.

As I looked up something wet hit my face. My eyes widened as I saw a clawed hand sticking out of the man's chest. The man gave a guttural noise as he was thrown away. Before I could do anything I was lifted off the ground by my throat causing my face mask to fall, as well as my hood, and I found myself staring into the eyes of a very… very pissed off elf. His eyes seem to get angrier and then I realized why…instinctively I grabbed a dagger and held it up to his throat… in defense mind you!

"Fenris! Stop!"

Looking up I saw Garret moving towards us. That was when I think he saw my face because at first he looked confused then shocked.

"Maria?" I gave a pained cry as Fenris's grip got tighter. This caused me to drop my dagger and grab his wrist.

"Put her down now!" The anger in Garret's voice shocked me.

"Why should I? She could be working with them!" I began to struggle more as he drew his right hand back to strike. My vision began to fade when all of the sudden he was thrown away from me. I dropped to the ground falling on my back. I gasped as air rushed back into my lungs and I tried to clear me blurry vision. I could hear grunts and the sound of metal hitting metal. I rolled over and then looked up to see Fenris and Garret attacking each other fiercely.

"Are you alright?" I looked to my right to see the elf Mage Merrill and Varric.

"_Sì, io sono belle_," I said as I tried to stand up but was pushed down by the Varric. (Yes, I am fine.)

"No you are not fine!" I looked at him in shock.

"What going on? What is she saying?" I heard Merrill ask but I ignored her.

"_Lei capisce me_?" (You can understand me?)

"A little bit but look we have more pressing things to be concerned about!" he said pointing to his fighting comrades.

I saw that Fenris was faster than Garret expected, coming in low and fast with practiced skill. Garret barely had time to slam his staff down, blocking the blade with a force field. Almost as soon as the huge sword hit the sphere it came down again and again. Finally when he saw an opening Garret dispelled the force field and dodged left around Fenris's sword and shot fire at him, but Fenris hopped backwards and avoided it, only to lunge forward again. Before he could get close, Garret froze him with ice!

I couldn't help but stare at Garret, who was breathing heavily. He then made his way to the struggling Elf.

"Fenris calm down! It's over! We need to focus on Hadriana!" This seemed to snap Fenris out of his rage because he completely stopped fighting. Shock was his expression as he realized what he had done.

"I…I don't kn-"

"We have more important things to do," I gave a shiver at the cold tone in Garrets voice. He flicked his hand towards Fenris and the ice broke releasing him. Without a sound Fenris made his way to the cave entrance but not before stealing a glance my way as he walked by.

Garret then turned his gaze to me and I dropped my gaze to the ground. Hearing footsteps I closed my eyes dreading what was about to happen. I knew I shouldn't have come but I-

A hand lifting my face up brought me out of my thoughts. I stared into worried amber eyes with shock.

"Are you okay?" I just nodded my head not trusting my voice. He gave me a smile, stood up, and held out his hand for me.

I gave him a confused look as I placed my hand in his. "I don't understand…"

"What's not to understand? We have a lot to talk about but right now we have a job to do. And we're going to need all the help we can get." With that he let go of my hand and made his way to the cave entrance.

Merrill quickly followed him, not before giving me a strange look.

"I'm glad you came," I looked to my left to see Varric giving me a smile. I just lifted an eyebrow at him in suspicion. Throwing his hand up in defense he said "Not just for the story but like Hawke said we're going to need help we can get." With that he followed Garret to the cave.

I slowly followed behind them and hung there as Fenris talked about the Magisters and Hadriana. I was caught too much in my own thoughts to pay their conversation any mind.

How was I going to explain to Garret about my deception? That it was an accident and it wasn't how I wanted it? No that wasn't a good-

"Hey are you coming or what?" I looked up to see Varric giving me a slight concerned look.

"Yes sorry," I quickly caught up with him as we entered the cave. I felt knots form in my stomach as I looked at the place. The place just screamed death and despair. The fence that had what looked like fire behind it didn't help either.

"They're still here, good." Fenris said causing a shiver to run down my spine at how… eerie he said it. I wanted to ask how he knew but I decided not to… seeing how he almost killed me earlier.

We moved forward to the door in front of us. As it opened the smell of blood and death hit my nose so quickly it caught me off guard. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from retching. When the feeling passed I followed the others in. Right in front of us was a mutilated corpse on a table. I wasn't a religious person but… this made me want to pray for the unfortunate soul.

"See for yourself, the legacy of the Magisters." You could feel the disgust in his voice.

"They sacrifice the unwilling?" I looked at female Elf with a raised eyebrow. Who in their right mind would want to be a willing sacrifice! I mean really?

"Is that so hard to believe? You're only a step away from it yourself." I must have had a shocked look on my face because Merrill gave me a little guilty look before looking back at Fenris.

"That's not true!" but the way she said it she sounded unsure. I made a mental note to keep a good distance from her.

"Believe what you like, it's my experience mages always find a way to justify their need for power." I saw Garret give Fenris a glare but instead of saying anything decided to be the leader.

"Let's keep moving!" Garret said to keep the conversation from getting into a fight. We made our way to next chamber to see more Slavers and we got rid of them quickly but something happened that I did not expect… skeletons started to come out of the ground!

The other ran at them and attacked but I could only stare in shock at what I was seeing.

"How is this possible?" I heard myself say as I stared at the battle scene. Sudden the ground under me started to shake. I jumped backwards to see a decayed hand pop out of the ground. I slowly backed away as it crawled out and ran at me.

"fottere!" (Fuck!) I yelled at as it came at me. But before it could reach me it suddenly caught fire and fell to the floor. I stared at it in fright expecting it to get up again but it didn't. I jumped when I hand fell on my shoulder. I whipped around and pointed my dagger at the person.

"Whoa! It's just me!" said Garret as he jumped back a little so he wouldn't get cut. I eyes went wide as saw who I almost stabbed.

I dropped my dagger in shock and I could feel tears start to firm behind my eyes. I closed my eyes tight to keep them from falling. "I'm sorry… I… this is just…"

I felt hands on my shoulders but I refused to open my eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you," I heard sincerity in his voice. I finally opened my eyes looked at him when I got in feeling in check. Even with blood on his face he still looked handsome. I shook my head a little bit to get rid of the thought.

"Thank you… Garret." He gave a smile, picked up my dagger I had dropped, and handed it to me.

"You're welcome Ma-"

"Vivian" I blurted out. I felt a blush form on me cheeks. "Vivian is my real name." I said as I took the dagger from him looking at the ground.

He gave a little laugh as he took a step back from me.

"Well it's nice to know your real name… Vivian. I would love to talk more but we have some business to take care of. Shall we?"

I gave a little smile a nodded my head as I looked back at him. I could feel my blush finally going away as he moved to the front of the group leading us to the next room.

"Everything okay Fox?"' I looked to see Varric who was giving me a sly smile.

"Yes." I said. I decided not to talk about what Garret did for me. "I'm just not used to seeing corpses came back to life. Our dead stay dead… it's a known fact back home."

"I see. And is blushing a tomato red a normal thing back home?" he gave a laugh as I made a move to hit him but he dodged at the last second.

"Shut up!" he just shook his head and laughed.

As we continued we fought many enemies, some living…. some dead. Every once in a while Garret would give me a potion to drink. It wasn't the best tasting but it certainly made me feel better.

During one of the battles we found a survivor it was a young elf girl. During the fight I kept close to her to make sure she wasn't hurt. It was over quickly and Fenris come running over.

"Are you hurt? Did they touch you?"

"They've been killing everyone! They cut papa, bleed him!" she looked ready to cry and a part of me wanted to comfort her but I resisted.

"Why? Why would they do this?" Fenris looked confused and I wanted to smack him for not realizing that it was most likely because of him.

"These poor people! This is ghastly!" Merrill said and I shot her a look that said 'you think?'

"The magister... She said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her." I saw Fenris put his head down for a few seconds as it finally sunk in.

"We tried to be good! We did everything we were told! She loved pap's soup. I don't understand…"

"Is the Magister still here?" Garret asked her calmly.

"I… think so. The Magister said they were to prepare for battle. I think she's very frightened!"

"She had every reason to be!" Fenris growled.

The little girl's eye grew with fright at the idea. "Please, don't hurt her. She'll be so angry if you hurt her!"

"This has been terrible for you," I found myself saying as I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Everything was fine until today!" Tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"It wasn't. You just didn't know any better…" I felt bad for your child as Fenris said this.

She suddenly turned to Fenris and asked him if he was her master

"No!" Horrified, Fenris turned toward her and gestured in denial.

"But I can cook. I can clean. What else will I do?"

I heard a sigh come from Garret as he said "If you go to Kirkwall, I can help you."

"You can? Oh, praise the Maker! Thank you!" with that the girl ran off.

As I looked at Fenris his expression was… inexpressible. "You're in the market for a slave now, Hawke?"

"I gave her a job Fenris!" he said it as if he couldn't believe that Fenris would even say that.

I decided to intervene before they fought again.

"Look we need to get going… from what I understand this Hadriana's power is growing as we speak."

They both looked at me and slowly nodded their heads as they gave each other one last glare.

We finally started moving again but not before running into a slew of armored men. After a what seemed like forever we finally found Hadriana but she was not alone… armored men, skeletons, and… what I can only call demons were with her.

It was a hard battle for me… having never fought against things of this nature. It was quite frightening but with Garret and Varric helping me when they could, I was just happy I had survived.

In the end it was Garret who finally got her to the ground, no longer was she a powerful mage but a thin weak woman crawling toward her staff.

Fenris kicked the weapon away from her and lifted his sword to finish her off.

She cursed, and then looked to Fenris. "Stop! You do not want me dead!"

"There is only one person I want dead more," Fenris growled.

"I have information Elf, and I will trade it in return for my life." I couldn't help but give scoff at her for even thinking he would agree to such a thing.

"The location of Danarius? What good will that do me? I'd rather he lose his pet pupil." Fenris tightened his grip on the sword. I had no objection if he killed her, from what I understand it's what she deserves.

"You have a sister!" She said in desperation. "She is alive!"

Fenris froze, a shocked expression came to his face as he slowly lowered his weapon to his side.

She sat up when she realized she had a bargaining chip. "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go, and I will tell you where she is?

"How do we even know you're even telling the truth?" I asked flatly as I wiping sweat and blood from my face.

She looked at me like I was some annoying bug. I glared back at her. "You don't. But I know Fenris. I know what he is searching for. If he wants me to betray Danarius, he will have to pay for it."

I looked at the Elf, who was staring at Hadriana in disbelief.

"This is your call," Garret said as he looked at Fenris.

Fenris sheathed his sword as he made his way over to Hadriana and kneeled above her.

"So I have your word? I tell you, and let me go!"

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until he answered.

"Yes. You have my word." I couldn't help but be a little shocked at his answer as I looked at him.

Hadriana stared at him as well then realized she had no choice, she gave in.

"Her name is Varania. She is in Qarinus, she serves a magister by the name of Ahriman."

"A servant, not a slave." He seemed slightly shocked.

"She's not a slave. Now let me go!"

A familiar pale blue light flashed over the warrior elf and I knew she would not be let go.

"I believe you," he said, and with that drove his steel claws into her chest. She opened her mouth in shock; then blood emptied from her chest, splattering all over her dress. The magister convulsed and made gurgling noises from her throat as she died. Fenris pulled his fist back, and said without an expression as he walked passed. "We are done here."

I had a shocked expression on my face as I watched the scene before me. It was gruesome; I knew he would kill her… but not like that. Merrill looked away and covered her mouth; I could tell she was shaking. Varric looked a little green and uneasy. Garret didn't look fazed at all.

I saw Garret look at the elf. I hoped he wasn't going to say something stupid.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I had to keep myself from slapping my forehead. "And there it is!" I thought to myself.

Fenris stopped and as he whipped around to get in Garrets face I didn't not see joy or even satisfaction I saw raw anger and deep resentment, and disbelief at what Hawke had just suggested.

"No, I do not want to talk about it! This can be a trap! Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this… 'sister.'" He sneered at the word.

"And even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide! Danarius has to know about her, and has to know that Hadriana knows. But all that matters is that I finally got to crush this bitch's heart." He turned away from Hawke, his voice thick with hate. "May she rot, and every other mage in Thedas with her." I looked at Garret and saw the anger in his face.

"Don't forget who you are talking to." The pure anger in his voice made a chill run down my spine.

Rage came to fenris's eyes as he looked at Garret.

"I haven't forgotten. You consider an abomination your friend, one hunted by every templar in Kirkwall, and another one of your companions is a blood mage already! It is only a matter of time before you follow down that same path. In the end, there is always going to be some reason, some excuse..."

I stepped in when I saw Merrill starting to turn red from anger. I decided to try to stop this nonsense by changing the Subject. "Shouldn't we at least look for your sister?"

A hollow laugh came from Fenris's lips. "Even if I found her, who knows what the magisters have done to her?" His lip curled with disgust. "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?"

The elf gave the group one last look before saying that he had to go. With that he turned and left the room.

We left in silence after that. Merrill left to go home while Garret, Varric and I went to the hanged man. We were in need for a good drink after what just happened.

After getting are drinks the three of us sat at Varric's table in silence. After about the 3rd drink that was when Varric decided to talk.

"So Vivian, are you going to tell us your story?" said Varric as he took a swig of his drink. "I can't think of a better time than now," he finished with a smile as he saw my surprised look.

"Yes I am quite curious as to how this whole Black Fox thing started?" he looked at me with unmoving eyes.

"As I told Varric earlier I didn't even know I was called that till you and your other companions walked in looking for said Black Fox."

"So you didn't kn-… what do you mean told Varric earlier?"

Varric doubled over with laughter at my expression. I must have looked like stunned and appalled.

Opps… let that one slip.

"I'm going to let you explain this one Fox." Varric said smugly.

"Well Varric found out about my identity because I…well… I sort of… battled it out with some Slavers earlier today and Varric happened to see. He pieced it together that I was somehow the Black Fox. How I don't know, I thought I was being careful but apparently not."

"So why did you decided to use a fake persona? Was it to get close to me?" I saw Garret's eyes flash with different emotions so fast that I couldn't tell what was what.

I gave a sigh before I spoke. "I honestly didn't mean for it to happen what way. It just sort of did." I couldn't help but give a little smile to Garret. "And I have to say it was entertaining to see if you liked Maria or not." He gave me a smirk but deicded not to comment on what I said. He instead changed the subject.

"If you don't mind me asking… why are you in Kirkwall?"

"And don't say fate!" said Varric as he butted in. I saw Garret give him a curious look but said nothing.

"It's… complicated."

"Oh come on. Just give us an answer." Said Varric as I shook my head.

"It's not what you think."

"Most great stories rarely are what they appear," Varric said in a mysterious tone.

"I can hardly say mine is a great one. It's… just difficult to explain... Sometimes I just expect myself to wake up to find that this is all a dream." See the unamused looks they were giving me didn't help. "….You deserve to know the truth. But understand this… I have not told a soul what I am about to tell you. I just don't know if you will believe me." I said giving them a sad look.

"Well the only way too truly see … is for you to tell us," said Varric. I looked at the men in front of me trying to decide what to do but finally after a minute or two I did the right thing.

"Alright," I said as put down my mug. "But you must not interrupt me till I am done talking." I gave them a sharp glare. "Is that understood?"

They both nodded their heads as I took a deep breath and started my tale.

* * *

><p><strong>~Scene Change~<strong>

* * *

><p>"You expected me to believe that The Black Fox was actually from a different world?" said Cassandra Pentaghast in an unbelieving tone.<p>

"I'm just telling you what she told me," said Varric Tethras as he sat in the chair in a relaxed position.

"And you believed her?" She said in astonishment. She shook her head as she looked at him.

"I had no reason not to. Even if she wasn't telling the truth, which I believe she is telling the truth, it made for a great story don't you think?" he gave his interrogator a charming smile.

"I don't care what it made for! All I want to know is how The Black Fox was involved with The Champion!"

"The Black Fox was involved with the champion alright." He gave a sly chuckle. "People outside our little group just didn't know how involved they were…"

Cassandra's eyes widen at the thought. "You mean…"

"Now you're getting it."

"It explains only some of what happened… Tell me everything!" Cassandra said with acuteness.

"Don't worry I'm getting there," he said with a smirk before continuing.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got blisters on my fingers! (Quick trivia question! who said that? And why?) But it feels good! 4,309 words! Longest one yet! lol<strong>

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it… it might be a while before I update again… sorry :( work is slowly killing me. But it pays! Yay! Anyway please review because it makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time! Love ya guys :) **

**Till next time ****ProphetOfTruthAndLies signing out!**


End file.
